


fantasy. & wind.

by CopitoStreisand



Series: Fluorescent Adolescence [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, I mean if you've read what comes next it's a lot less sweet, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing, Tints of angst?, but it's mostly fluff, there's some of that here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopitoStreisand/pseuds/CopitoStreisand
Summary: HyukJae knew he was falling.Falling from grace with his family and friends, falling out of the school rhythm he’d been so good at before, falling into an abyss of bad practices he swore he’d never engage in. Most of all, he was falling in love with DongHae.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Fluorescent Adolescence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/522814
Kudos: 3





	fantasy. & wind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (very) loose prequel to [Snap Out of It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661821/chapters/5949446). You can read it as a standalone, but it will seem a lot more random, I guess.

HyukJae knew he was falling.

Falling from grace with his family and friends, falling out of the school rhythm he’d been so good at before, falling into an abyss of bad practices he swore he’d never engage in. Most of all, he was falling in love with DongHae.

He had known this for a long time now—long enough, either way. 

  
And yet, here he was. Falling without even extending his arms to try and stop. 

The wind hit him in the face, burning his rose-tinted cheeks, slithering past his naked arms and raising goosebumps. The scant trees flew past them and the sky was that perfect shade of light blue that could make anyone believe they were experiencing destiny.

HyukJae thought he’d been happy before. Unexciting but comfortable life, loving parents, good schools, nice friends—the  _ stuff.  _ He was  _ content _ . He lived as any middle class kid should live: focusing on his studies, laughing at stupid jokes, hanging out with friends.

Enter DongHae.

DongHae who was unabashed, who was like a hurricane, who absorbed everything into his being and turned it into energy. 

DongHae who had set his eyes on HyukJae and made sure neither of them would ever let go.

DongHae who had told HyukJae, plainly, that he wanted him.

DongHae who was there, always there.

Shit, HyukJae was so in love he was fucking  _ terrified.  _

He sighed and looked to his left. No use thinking about it now, though. Next to him, DongHae was driving with ease, one hand on the steering wheel, the other arm resting on the door with the window rolled down. He looked like a model out of a car catalogue, so relaxed, so fucking beautiful. 

He had also looked out of a catalogue when he showed up outside HyukJae’s house, resting atop the hood of his brother’s new very old second-hand car with a rose in his hand. It was ridiculous and cheesy and HyukJae was pretty sure DongHae didn’t actually have a valid driver’s license. Yet his heart, that treacherous fool, began pounding so hard he could do nothing but run down the stairs.

“I really, really shouldn’t” HyukJae had said, when he came down and walked over to DongHae, keeping a safe, non-gay distance in case any prying neighbors were watching.

DongHae shrugged, “You already skipped class, didn’t you?”

That was true. HyukJae had begun faking dizziness and general discomfort a couple of days ago, culminating last night in a self-inflicted fever with aid of his bathtub and ice cubes. Since he never lied— _ before _ , that was—, his parents could believe in his nondescript ailment. Pre-DongHae Hyukjae,  _ sane _ HyukJae, had actually insisted on attending school on several occasions even when he clearly hadn’t been up to it. HyukJae’s parents trusted him as much as any parents could trust any teenager.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t be in  _ so _ much trouble if they found out what HyukJae would be really doing with his free day. 

And there they were, almost reaching Gyeongpo after ditching school, a couple of idiot teenagers trying to drink out life together.

HyukJae couldn’t help but wonder if DongHae only got off on the feeling of knowing that HyukJae would come running no matter what he asked, or if he was actually as in love with HyukJae as HyukJae was with him. He didn’t even know if it mattered. Mostly not. 

  
He reached out and touched DongHae’s ear with his fingertips, treading through the wandering strands of his brown hair. Unlike HyukJae who, aside from a slight fringe, abode to school rules when it came to personal appearance, DongHae was letting his hair grow out, almost reaching his shoulders now. It was sexy as hell. 

He felt DongHae’s smile, his cheek pushing against HyukJae’s fingers.

They parked near the beach, and DongHae revealed the second part of his plan: a store-bought picnic. He had got a basket and all. A blanket, too.

HyukJae looked at him suspiciously. Why was he being so  _ cute _ ? 

He allowed himself to be tugged a couple of steps. He didn’t think of removing his sneakers to not get sand on them. He was becoming so sloppy, hanging out with DongHae all the time. He sat in silence, knees drawn to his chest, waiting for DongHae to lay out all the food. He had brought sodas and no alcohol. Interesting.

When he was done, DongHae stared at HyukJae eagerly. One of his knees, clad in expensive foreign jeans, was digging into the sand. He was so careless with his belongings. Except HyukJae. He had made a point of taking care of HyukJae  _ extremely  _ well since the day they met. 

“Well?” DongHae urged, unusually shy.

HyukJae was slightly speechless. 

“This is… nice.”

“Just nice?”

“Well. I’m… surprised?”

“Okay, but do you like it?”

Those deep brown eyes, big and hopeful… it hit HyukJae, like it had many times before then, that he hadn’t even begun to understand the lengths to which those eyes could take him. 

“Yeah, I really do,” and to prove it, he ate a piece of kimbap. “Yum.”

DongHae smiled a tiny pleased thing as he looked away. Such bashfulness... HyukJae was severely freaked out, but also endeared. So,  _ so _ gone. 

They ate in silence, enjoying the sound of the waves as a backdrop. Occasionally, HyukJae would steal glances at DongHae, delighted with how the wind made his hair dance. 

“Hey, Hyuk” DongHae whispered as he moved closer to his boyfriend. It sounded like he was going to say something else, but instead he leaned in and kissed HyukJae. It was so slow, so deep, his lips prying HyukJae’s mouth open. They had kissed countless times, in so many different ways, and yet this one was new. It was  _ profound, _ in the way DongHae was so in control yet it felt like he was letting go of… something. When he reached out to curl his fingers behind HyukJae’s ear, HyukJae whimpered.

Every sensation was so heightened, HyukJae’s skin receptive and on edge. It was that electricity, always crackling between the two of them, enhanced by this strange feeling of novelty.

DongHae stopped kissing him but remained close, their foreheads touching. They were looking into each other’s eyes as best they could with the proximity, breathing in the same salty air. When DongHae spoke, his voice was so soft it could’ve come from one of HyukJae’s constant daydreams.

“I brought you here to tell you I love you, HyukJae. Be mine. Forever.”

And he could have laughed it off. Told DongHae they were only seventeen and what the fuck was he thinking saying things like that. Or he could’ve taken it as teenage shenanigans. What young couple didn’t say things like that, after all? Most meant them, too. 

When it came to them, though, HyukJae believed it.  _ Wholeheartedly _ . It was a dreadful, beautiful feeling. It sucked the air out of his lungs and got his heart racing. So he didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. He simply nodded and kissed DongHae. He cupped DongHae’s face between his hands and kept on kissing him until none of them could breathe anymore.

“Me too. Yes. I love you. So much it hurts.” 

Oh, yeah, HyukJae was falling. Hard and fast and unstoppably.

But he was nowhere near hitting rock bottom. 

That was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> In 2014 (yes, you read that right) I posted one of my favorite things I ever wrote. I always intended to make it a series of many works that could be read independently but would also be interrelated, mostly prequels to the original. I would post them out of order but point out the chronological order as I posted. I just never got around to it, although many are halfway done. Because it's the 20s and life just keep getting weirder, I opened this tonight and kept typing, ha. I'm not promising anything, but who knows at this point if the others will come as well. I hope someone enjoys this :) Take care!


End file.
